Atheon, Time's Conflux
Summary Atheon is the Vex Axis Mind tasked with bringing their calculations for the universe into reality. It is unknown if Atheon created the Vault of Glass or the Vault of Glass created Atheon. Within the Vault, Atheon has complete control over every aspect of reality, being the convergence point upon every causal pathway in the space-time bulk. He is capable of sending Guardians to the past or future at a whim. Atheon’s reach extends further into the Vex Conflux network which it uses to accomplish its goal. Due to controlling multiple time streams fate simultaneously, it was weakened by the fate defying properties of the Aegis. Despite attempts to scatter the Guardians across time, their ability to reconvene with the Aegis eventually brought about the downfall of Atheon. Later, its eye was retrieved and delivered to the Future War Cult for analysis. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Atheon, Time's Conflux Origin: Destiny Gender: Genderless Age: Incalculable Classification: Vex, Minotaur, Time's Conflux Power and Abilities: |-|Powers= Higher-Dimensional Existence (Atheon is the centerpiece of the Vault of Glass, a dimension in which timelines merge and contains a trillion timelines according to Lakshmi-2), Reality Warping (Vex in the VoG can bend reality to their will), Acausality (Type 3 and 4. Vex exist across innumerable timelines, and summon other Vex from pasts, presents, and futures on a regular basis. Their resources are essentially infinite. Causal pathways converge on Atheon from every axis in the space-time bulk and defies simple causality), Status Effect Inducement via Detainment fields (The target is slowed down considerably while inside a Detainment field), Summoning (Can summon Oracles, Vex, Conflux's, and Supplicants), Teleportation, Causality Manipulation (Causal pathways converge on Atheon from every axis in the space-time bulk), Precognition and Analytical Prediction, Space-Time Manipulation (can control and bend the realities and timelines that are within the Vault of Glass. Even a basic Vex Minotaur can fold Space and Time), Black Hole Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Sense Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Marked by the Void (beings under the effects of Marked by the Void will slowly lose they're eyesight until they become completely blind, and if they are unable to cleanse themselves, they will eventually die), BFR (Can send his opponents to the future, past, or even into other timelines), Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Subjective Reality, Existence Erasure by itself and via Prophesy of Doom, Lost in Time, and Vex Conflux sacrifices (Those affected by the Prophecy of Doom are expunged from the Vault of Glass, erasing them in a way that not even Sunsingers can revive from, who are able to resurrect even after being erased across all of time and those that are Lost in Time are erased from history itself and forgotten. If enough Vex sacrifice themselves to a Conflux that he summons, the opponent will be expunged, erasing them), Quantum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation via Torch Hammer, Explosion Manipulation via Supplicants (Atheon is capable of summoning Supplicants, who chase after the enemy and explode when right next to them), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Vex cells are infectious and can easily take over the bodies and minds of anyone unfortunate enough to ingest them in some way or become otherwise corrupted by a Vex) |-|Resistances=Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Atheon is a soulless machine), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, other Guardian abilities (Capable of taking many hits of a Guardian's most powerful weapons and abilities before being destroyed, Guardians that should at least be comparable to those such as Ikora Rey, Saint-14, and Shin Malphur), Resistance to Transmutation (All Vex are unaffected by the Songs of the Black Garden, which transmutates anything that hears it) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Is the centerpiece of the Vault of Glass, a dimension that contains one trillion timelines. Can harm and kill the Guardian, who can survive attacks from Oryx) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class (Can kill Guardians with a mere stomp) Durability: Multiverse level (Even the mightiest of weapons in the Guardian's Arsenal were barely able to harm him, the same Guardian who would go on to kill Crota and Oryx. Could only be considerably damaged when the Guardian was empowered by Time's Vengeance) Stamina: Limitless (The Vex network contains infinite energy, and every Vex unit is powered by the Network) Range: Multiversal (Should be able to affect and interact with anything in the Vault, which includes one trillion timelines) Standard Equipment: Torch Hammer Intelligence: Supergenius alone (Vex Axis Minds are incredibly advanced Vex computers designed for the most arduous of tasks, while even basic vex drones possess the capability to simulate a universe), Nigh-Omniscient when connected to the Vex Collective (All Vex are connected to a collective mind, and as such all information and knowledge can be transferred between them at will. The Vex as a collective can simulate an infinite amount of universes to near perfection, only being unable to comprehend certain beings such as Oryx, the Taken King. Vex are constantly making predictions and simulating possibilities, allowing them to foresee futures with the utmost accuracy. The Vex mind also spans across space and time, with Vex from pasts and futures also contributing information to the collective mind) Weakness: It is confined to the Vault of Glass. It's weak spot is vulnerable at all times (The white container). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Temporal Shockwave: Atheon stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave of temporal energies. * Marked by the Void: Those that are sent to the past or the future shall be inflicted with "Marked by the Void", in which they will slowly lose their eyesight until becoming completely blind unless they cleanse themselves. If they are unable to cleanse themselves from the debuff in time, they shall perish instantly. * Lost in Time: The opponent is lost in the dark corners of time, erased from history itself as they are unable to return. * Prophecy of Doom: If the opponent is unable to destroy all of the Oracles in time, Atheon shall unleash Prophecy of Doom, which erases all that is undesirable from existence. Note: This profile reflects Atheon's capabilities while inside the Vault of Glass. Other Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 2 Category:Machines Category:Radiation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings